The Walking Dead:Sonic Style
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Sonic and his friends will have to survive this zombie apocalypse. There are choices to make, so many consequences to face, and foes to fight against. Read how the main heroes get through hell in the series. WARNING: Gore, language, depression, disturbing scenes.
1. Chapter 1

***The Walking Dead: Sonic Style - Season 1:Episode 1***

***A New Day***

* * *

A blue hedgehog woke up in a room of the hospital, he used his emerald eyes to look around him. Everything is quiet. Too quiet. Next to him was flowers...all dried up. Looks like they're been sitting there for...days? Or maybe weeks. What happened? The last time he remembered was that he was fighting Dr. Eggman in the street to save the day again, but then he was shot in the chest. Sonic was out cold and losing blood, and knew that his friends were going to take him somewhere safe and then take him to the hospital, but Sonic lost their voices and sounds around them and slipped into a coma. Still, that doesn't explain what happened afterwards. A window was on his right, and the blue blur looked out the window and see the sky. The sky is pale blue and there are dark clouds, but below the ground about 4 stories down is dead bodies! Sonic backed away from the window in shock in fear. His heart was pounding hard after what he had saw.

"What the hell is going here? Where is everyone?" He asked himself. A card was found next to the dead flowers. The black words wrote, **"Open!"**. Sonic took the card and started to read it.

_"'Sonic, if you are reading this when you awoke from a coma, then you better get the hell out of the hospital now. I can't explain this to you by writing, but find us! This world is full of zombies! Mobian and human zombies! Please, try to find us!'"_ Sonic dropped the card in confusion. What happened while Sonic is in the coma? When did this happen? But, who wrote the card? Could it be from Sally or Tails, or anybody? Where did they go? So, Sonic began to put on his red shoes and white gloves on. He opened the door, but it was blocked by the mattress. He pushed the door so the mattress will be out of the way. The halls are messy. No doctors, no nurses, no patients, no one in sight. Looking to his right, he sees the doors all chained up and there are black words written on. It said, **"Don't Open. Dead Inside." **Could be zombies like the card said before. Sonic slowly approached to the doors and the crack of them was open a bit. All Sonic could see is darkness. But, dry hissing noises is heard behind those doors! A hand of the zombie reached out for the blue hedgehog, making him scream and back away. The zombie is growling at Sonic, trying to push the doors open, and Sonic can hear more sounds. Hands were seen between the doors. More zombies. Sonic ran off down the hallway to get to the exit before more zombies could come.

"Oh god...what is going on here? God, help me!" Sonic says to himself. He never felt this scared in his life. This is not what he is seeing everyday. Zombies roaming around is not he is seeing before. This is not like in those horror movies that Sonic watches sometimes with friends, this is real and different...and twice as scary. Gunshots were suddenly heard from the city of Station Square. Sonic stopped running and try to hear more gunshots, but he can hear screaming as well. Sonic ran towards the city in full speed to find someone who could use some help. Passing the grass and trees, he made it to the streets and found a girl with blonde hair, wearing a black long sleeve shirt with blue jeans, shooting the zombies in the head every time. Sonic came over to the girl and used his homing attacks on the zombies to knock them out. But, they get up and started coming towards Sonic. But, the girl shot some zombies and dragged Sonic out of the streets and ran towards the neighborhood.

* * *

Inside a house, Sonic watched the girl locking the door and took out a gun and gave it to Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked down at the pistol that the girl gave him. He slowly put the gun on the floor and look up at the girl placed her weapons she held. Sonic now recognize this girl She's Hope Kintobor! She's works with GUN only as a tech.

"Hope?! Is that really you?" Sonic asked. Hope nodded and sat on the floor. Sonic kneeled down to see her face. "What on earth happened here? Why is there so many zombies?"

"Sonic...while...you were in the hospital..." Hope started. "Everything...was in war...and...we don't know what was happening, and Sally said that you should be safe in the hospital." She held her head with both hands. "But, I have to stay behind because...the Commander is out there in the streets somewhere. He could be trapped, and there are so many walkers out there."

"Walkers?" Sonic asked. "Is that what you guys call them?" Hope nodded. "Do you know where everyone else is? I need to find them. I found a card, and-" Sonic was cut off when he sees the door knob turn a bit, and noises were heard outside. Hope gripped on her gun and told Sonic to be silent, so the walkers won't hear him or her. After a few minutes, Hope looked out the peep hole of the door and see the walkers are leaving the porch. Sonic looked around the house that is messy and glass were everywhere. He could tell whoever lives here must be living through hell.

"Sonic, there's a lot you need to know about those things." Hope said, making Sonic turn. "Let me ask you this. Were you bitten?" Sonic slowly shook his head. "Good. That's how you turn. After you were bitten, your body won't feel the same for a while and then you turn into one of them. You can kill anything you could ever find." Hope told Sonic. "I don't know why, but...we have no choice but to kill those things in the brain. It's always the brain. If you just shoot them anywhere, they keep coming at you until you hit the brain." Sonic looked down at the floor in silent. He now knew that his attacks are useless so he had to shoot the walkers with guns. Sonic never used a gun in his whole life, but he knew that Shadow can use a gun pretty well. What matters now is to survive and find friends who could be out there.

"Hope, I have to find my friends. Do you know where they are?" Sonic asked with a look. Hope sadly shook her head. "When was the last time you saw them?" Sonic asked. Hope didn't reply to him. "Hope! Please! You're the only one who can help me! My friends could be in danger!"

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I don't know where they are now." Hope said as her tears were formed in her eyes. "But, I will help you. You need weapons and backup. There are thousands of walkers, or maybe millions of them out there. You can't take them all by yourself."

"All right. And we will look for the GUN Commander while we're at it. Okay?" Sonic said. Hope smiled at him. They began to embrace each other. Sonic was glad that he isn't the only one left around this day. He had Hope with him, but he had tons of friends to find. He hope that they're not that far from the city. Sonic started to think about his sweetheart, Sally Acorn. He hopes she's okay out there with the others. Sure, she is tough, but she could be very frightened of the walkers who will try to eat her, or worse bit her while she is trying to escape. Sonic didn't want to think about that. Sally will be safe with the other friends. She's waiting for Sonic to come back to her.

"Okay." Hope said. "Now come on. And Sonic, you need a gun. I know you were never trained to use one, but it's the only way to kill those things."

"I was afraid you were going to say that, but I have no other choice." Sonic said. He took the gun that Hope gave him earlier and follow her to the kitchen. Things are going to be different around here. Sonic doesn't like it at all.

* * *

At the motel, outside of the walls were filled with fences of wood and there is a trailer and three cars around the front. The place is full of secure. On top of the trailer sitting on the chair, is a purple cat in a ponytail, with a gun on her lap. She isn't the only one in the motel area. Below her, there are a few mobians around. More like friends of hers. A young rabbit with her Chao friend on the ground coloring the ground with chalk. A yellow fox is working on his plane. A black hedgehog and a yellow hedgehog coming out of the motel room. A white bat helps a red echidna making a fence outside. And a pink hedgehog came by to the rabbit to check on her and the Chao. The purple cat smiled at her friends who were doing their own thing. Just then, a white hedgehog floats down with his psychic powers. Along with him is a dead deer that he hunted down. Everyone turned to the white hedgehog who sets the dead animal down.

"Found a meal for all us to eat." He said. "Shadow, can you give me a hand with this?" The black hedgehog nodded and came towards the dead deer. He dragged it out to help his friend to gut out the meat.

"Silver, you see any walkers out there?" A red echidna asked.

"No. I found this deer out there in the woods, so I have to kill it before the walkers do." The white hedgehog replied. "How's everything here?"

"All good for now." A white bat replied by brushing her hands on her jeans. "We really need some food. Real food."

"I couldn't find anything out there in town. But, like I said before to you guys. I will be in charge to go out in the woods and find us a meal. We had to eat something. I don't care if it's a animal that's our kind, but...we can't starve to death, can we?" Silver asked. The red echidna and the white bat didn't say anything. They knew Silver is right.

"We have to do what was best for us and for the kids we have. Cream and Tails are the ones we're worried about." Shadow said as he turned to see the yellow fox, Tails, placing his forehead on his plane. "Tails is starving to death there, and Cream..." Shadow continued as he looked to see the young rabbit's hands shook. Shaking because she is really hungry. Her Chao sat on the ground with a weak look. "God, look at them." Shadow said. "They need more food than we do."

"Of course they do." The white bat said with a nod. "I'd love to see anyone like them to be filled up and full of energy. And Knuckles here could barely work on this thing, but he really insisted that he will keep going." The red echidna turned to her.

"Rouge, I said I'm fine. I may be weak of hunger, but I won't let that stop me." He said. "Why don't you take a break and be with Sally and Vanilla in the room?" Without saying a word, Rouge walked in the motel area and walk pass Tails and Cream. Knuckles sighed. "Geez. I really miss how she never do what I tell her before this shit happened."

"We all have to deal with it, Knuckles." Shadow said. "We just need to survive is all. We work together, keep each other safe. I don't know what I will do if Maria is...bitten by those walkers." He turned to see a yellow hedgehog sitting next to Cream and the Chao with a smile. "Ever since she came back as a hedgehog, I've never been so happy in my life. But now this, this world had to be ruined. There is no peace anymore."

"Shadow..." Silver started. Shadow turned away and began to work on the dead deer. Silver went to help him as Knuckles went back to his work on the fence. With Rouge, she came in the room where the brown chipmunk with red hair, and the adult rabbit wearing jeans and a purple top. Rouge stares at the chipmunk in silent. The rabbit was sitting on the bed that was across from the chipmunk's.

"Is she okay, Vanilla?" Rouge asked sitting on one of the chairs.

"She's just tired today, Rouge. Still, she is devastated about Sonic." The rabbit, Vanilla replied. "I wish this whole thing didn't happen. Our greatest hero is gone forever. I don't think he will like this mess." She said with a sad look in her eyes. "If he were alive right now, he would be very afraid, but will do anything to protect us. There are no rights or wrongs anymore, just only one rule is survival."

"I just hope the rest of our friends out there are alright." Rouge said with a hopeful look. "They could be trapped out there and need help. Who knows where they are now?"

"I'm worried too, Rouge. But, I'm worried about Sally here. She never came around since..." Vanilla stopped when she hears a loud sigh from the chipmunk. Sally sat up and stare at the girls.

"You know I can hear you! Don't you_ dare_ think that Sonic is dead or he could be one of those damn walkers!" Sally snapped. "He could be alive out there and I know it!"

"If he is alive, he could've been come by here and know that we are still alive!" Rouge said. "Sonic is gone, Sally! We don't know for sure he could be one of the walkers out there!"

"He's not dead!" Sally says and ran out of the room, passing the purple cat who is about to come in after hearing a yell from her.

"What's going on with her?" She asked.

"Nothing, Blaze. She's just mad at us about Sonic." Vanilla said, leaving the room as well. Rouge came towards Blaze.

"Sally thinks Sonic is alive out there." She told her. "But...I don't know if he is or not. I'm not saying that he could be a walker out there, or maybe he died normally. Think about it, Blaze. If Sonic really is alive, could he look for us out here by now? He's one of the fastest hedgehogs." Blaze didn't say anything after that. She didn't want to think about her friend's death. Not even in front of Sally. Sonic and Sally are in love and been together since. They could be a good married couple someday. Now, things have changed completely.

* * *

The mobian walker crawled on the grass with growling noises as it sees Sonic coming towards it with a pistol. The blue hedgehog had a belt with a holder and pockets to hold bullets and weapons. He pointed a gun at the walker straight on the head. He pulled the trigger and shot the zombie through the brain. Blood is all over the grass and Sonic wrinkled his nose after smelling that foul smell from the corpse of the mobian walker.

"Ugghh. Disgusting." Sonic groaned covered his nose with his arm. Hope appeared from hiding behind the car. She was training Sonic of how to use guns and shoot walkers in the head in order to kill them right away. So far, Sonic was getting a hang of using guns and other weapons to kill walkers. Hope looked down and found a G.U.N badge. She picked it up and studied it. Sonic came to her and saw the badge. "What's that?" He asked.

"This is Commander Abraham's badge!" Hope said. "He could be somewhere this part of the city!"

"Hope, we looked everywhere! We couldn't find him or anyone in this city! They could be outside of the city somewhere!" Sonic said.

"This city isn't dead! The commander is here and I know it!" Hope said. "If your friends are that important, then go ahead and look for them without me. I can look for the commander myself!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I am not leaving you behind!" Sonic said with a look. "You could get killed out there without me."

"Hey, before you found me, I was doing fine! I have every gun and weapon to kill those things out there!" Hope said. "Go ahead and look for your friends. I'll be fine by myself." She walked away from Sonic who tried to call her out to wait, but he thought that Hope might be fine without him. Hope is independent enough. Sonic isn't the type to leave friends behind without help. But now, this is the time where people need to be tough.

_'Just hang on, you guys. I'm coming back for you. I promise to find you and fight along with you against the walkers.'_ Sonic thought. The blue hedgehog began to ran down the city in full speed to find his friends. Nothing could ever stop from finding his friends. Not even the walkers. Sonic will have to think of a way to find a place where walkers couldn't come to him or anyone. He learned all the stuff from Hope. No laws, no rights, and there is only one rule...survival.


	2. Chapter 2

***The Walking Dead: Sonic Style - Season 1:Episode 2***

***Guts and Found***

* * *

On the other part of the city of Station Square, Sonic soon found more walkers in the streets. He can hear them sniffing and turn to the direction and made growling noises. Sonic took out his gun and begin to shoot some of the walkers. But, more of them are coming. Sonic then found a tank by the building and began to hide underneath it. One of the walkers grabbed his leg, trying to pull him out, but Sonic shot it and crawled away as far as he could. Now he soon to find out that he is surrounded!

"Oh shit. I'm trapped." Sonic whispered in fear. "I can't get away." As he rolled onto his back, he found a round door that leads inside the tank. He opened it and climbed inside and shut the door and locked it. "Oh thank god." Sonic whispered, sweating. "I can stay in here until they are all gone. It shouldn't take long now." Suddenly, fuzzy noises were heard inside the tank, making Sonic jump a bit. But, he also heard a voice.

"Hey, you there? You, inside the tank. Can you hear me?" It asked. Sounds like a male. Sonic turned to see a walkie-talkie on the floor across from him. Maybe he's not alone after all in this city. "Hey dumbass. You comfortable in there?" The voice asked. Sonic picked up the walkie-talkie and answered.

"...Hello? Who is this?"

"...My god, you're alive. Were you surprised about this or what?" The voice laughed. "How are you right now, Sonic?" The blue blur made a look. He recognized this voice. There's no doubt about it.

"Scourge. Where are you?" He asked. "I really need some help here."

"Yeah, you do." Scourge's voice replied. "You're trapped in the tank with walkers around you. They'll never leave without having a meal. But, I can tell you one thing. You can get out from above, and make a run for it of course." Sonic's ears went back a little. Sounds risky, but he is too fast for the zombies. He will never get caught by them. "Trust me, man. It's worth a try." Scourge's voice continued.

"...Alright. But, we're together on this. After this, we're going on separate ways. I have to find my friends. They're out there." Sonic said. "I bet you have a lot of places to be anyway."

"I was here for a whole time to find my girlfriend, dude. But, it's you who needs help the most. Now, get out of the tank, and make a run for it and meet me by the mall. I'll be there waiting for you." Scourge said. Sonic decides to bring the walkie-talkie with him. He will need it for a time being. Right now, he has to escape and meet Scourge at the mall.  
The door from the top of the tank opened and Sonic slowly came out, looking around and saw walkers around the tank, and some of them found him and made growling noises. Jumping off the tank, Sonic ran in full speed. He saw the building of the mall, but few of the walkers are at the front doors. Taking out his gun, he shot them, and heard a different shotgun. There was Scourge with a pistol, making a smirk. Sonic looked at his rival, and boy, does he look worse. His jacket is ripped, and he had dirt marks on his green fur.

"Get inside, now!" Scourge told Sonic with a look, shooting the rest of the walkers. Sonic went inside the building and everything was a mess, but...he is not alone inside. A gun was pointed on the left side of his head, all loaded and ready to shoot. Sonic didn't turn, but his green eyes narrowed to see a mobian red fox. Behind here is a yellow cat with black hair, a yellow squirrel, and a red and black armadillo with a bandage on his stomach.

"Don't move, blue boy." A red fox said in a threatening voice. "You got us into this mess. You have all the walkers come over here and my stupid boyfriend had to come save you, huh? You happy now?"

"Fiona, put the gun down!" A squirrel said with a look. "You can't kill Sonic! He probably had no clue what's going on out there!"

"The fuck he knew." Fiona spatted. "We've lost one of the teammates just days ago, and he became one of them! Damn those walkers!" Sonic turned to the red fox, not caring about the gun and had his hands up, trying to calm things down.

"Fiona, chill. Hope told me every single thing." He said. "Put the gun down, Fiona. I'll help you and the rest. I was looking for my friends. Have you seen Tails or anybody around?" A yellow cat came to him.

"They could be outside the city. But, I wish I knew." She said. "You're Sonic, aren't you? Well, in that case, I'm Honey the Cat. This is Ray the Flying Squirrel over there." She gestured a male squirrel who gave Sonic a smile. "And that is Mighty the Armadillo." Honey said by gesturing the male armadillo who had his arms crossed. "The three of us stumbled here and found Fiona and Scourge. But, there was someone else here too, but he was...bitten and he was turned..." Honey said with a sad look.

"Who was bitten?" Sonic asked.

"The big purple cat named Big. We tried our best to help him...but...it's no use..." Honey replied. Sonic's ears lowered a little. Poor Big. He became one of the walkers. Amy and Cream will be upset if they didn't know what happened to him. Just then, gun shots were heard from above the rooftop. All of the mobians were rushing out of the section to get to the roof of the mall.

* * *

On the roof, there's a brown wolf with black highlights shooting the walkers with a gun. He hears the door open behind him and Sonic and the others rushed towards the wolf, but Fiona and Mighty were yelling at him.

"Myrin! What the hell are you doing?!" Mighty yelled. "You'll bring more walkers!" The wolf turned with a smirk.

"Looks who's talking. We have you for the whole damn time!" He said. Mighty made a look at him. But, Fiona looked at Mighty with a confused look, yet concerned. All eyes are on Mighty. The armadillo turned away but was stopped by Honey.

"What's he talking about?" She asked. Mighty didn't reply. Honey grabbed his shoulders with a look. "Mighty, tell me." She said. Mighty slowly turned to his team and pull the bandage off his side of the stomach... Fiona gasped and covered her mouth. Sonic went over and saw bite marks on Mighty's stomach. He was bitten! When did that happen?! Myrin smirked at Mighty.

"Mighty was bitten not too long ago. He didn't want to tell you that, because he doesn't want any of you to know, but I found out by watching him wandering off and got bit." He said. Fiona slapped Myrin with a yell.

"You son of a bitch! If we could have known from you, we should've done something! Mighty was-" Fiona was cut off when Mighty grabbed her shoulder with a calm expression. "Mighty..."

"It's my fault for not telling you. All of you. I was afraid. But...since you all found out, you know what you must do." Mighty said with a sad look in his eyes. Honey shook her head and came to him.

"We can't! There has to be another way!" She said. "We don't want to kill you!"

"You have to shoot me, Honey! One of you guys have to! I don't want to hurt you all when I turn, and...I don't want to become one of them!" Mighty snapped. Sonic listened the conversation in silent. No one volunteered to shoot Mighty. Not even Myrin. He knew the secret. Scourge came to the roof, not knowing what was going on. Fiona came to him to tell him what Mighty kept from everyone. Ray turned to Sonic with a sad look, and Honey came towards Sonic with tears in her eyes.

"I can't do it." She said. "No one wants to do it. But...Sonic...can you do it for us?" Sonic could've sworn he felt his heart stopped. A request. But, Sonic would never kill a friend out of their miseries. But, Mighty was bitten and he will turn soon. Sonic walked away from Honey and came to Mighty.

"...How are you feeling right now?" He asked. Mighty looked at the bite marks.

"I feel...okay. I always feel dizzy a couple times, and I sweat a little too. It's a horrible feeling, believe me." Mighty replied. "I might turn soon this day. I might look worse than ever..."

"I'm sorry about that, Mighty." Sonic said. "Honey asked me to shoot you, but...I haven't decided yet. It's so hard if I do have to shoot you."

"You can't wait any longer, Sonic. I'm on the time limit. If you don't want to shoot me, that's fine with me. I'll just turn or maybe shoot myself in the head." Mighty replied with a sad smile. "God bless us." Sonic walked away from the armadillo and went over to Fiona and Scourge. The green hedgehog was pacing around with his arms crossed, Sonic could tell that Scourge was shocked in the inside. Fiona was sitting on the ground.

"How did he take it?" Sonic asked.

"Not well, but I told him not to do anything until something is decided." Fiona replied quietly. "How's Mighty?" Sonic shrugged a bit.

"I have a decision to make of him, but it's so hard. Either I have to shoot him by Honey's request or just let him shoot himself or he can just turn." He said. "What do you think I should do?"

"If Honey asked you to do it, then it's up to you. I don't want to shoot him." Fiona said. "Good luck with that. If I were you, I'd choose wisely. Think what's best for your friends." Sonic took out his gun and stare at it in silent. He then turned to Mighty who was staring at the city view. What should he do? Fuzzy noises were heard from Honey's walkie-talkie. She took it and pressed a button.

"Hello? This is Honey. Can you hear my voice?" She said. Sonic and Fiona walked over to hear as well. A voice finally replied.

"Honey, this is Tails. Come in." A young male said from the walkie-talkie. Sonic snatched the talkie away from Honey's hands. "Are you guys okay? Where are you?" Tails' voice asked.

"This is Sonic, Tails! Where are you? Are you all right?" Sonic asked. Silence filled in the air. Sonic could tell that Tails is shocked to hear his voice. "Tails! Come in! Answer me! Where are you?" Sonic asked. "Is everyone else okay? Is Sally with you? Tails!"

"...Can you hear me? Hello?" Tails' voice replied.

"Tails, this is Sonic!"

"...Sonic?! Is this you for real?!" Tails' voice cried out. "Oh man! You're really alive! Where are you?"

"I'm in the city, buddy! But, I found a group who was trapped here, so I have to help them get out of here before I could find you." Sonic replied. "Where are you at?"

"We're in the motel, Sonic. Safe and sound. You want us to come after you and others?" Tails' voice asked.

"Sure, but, be careful. There's tons of zombies around here. We're stuck." Sonic said looking below to see the streets filled with walkers.

"Okay. I'll bring the half of the group over and we can get you and the others out of there. Hang tight." Tails' voice said. Sonic gave Honey back the talkie. They will get out of the building soon. It won't be long, will it? Mighty lowered himself on the floor with sweat on his head. Sonic and the others went over to him with worry and concern, but Mighty told them to stand back.

"Mighty, are you in pain right now?" Fiona asked. Mighty shook his head in respond. Fiona turned to Sonic.

"Sonic, you have two choices for him. Shoot him, or leave him. What's it gonna be?" She asked. Sonic looked at his gun in silent. He didn't want to do this. Mighty sat on the floor with his back against the wall. He pants a bit and begs Sonic to shoot him.

"I don't know if I should..." Sonic whispered. "But...Mighty...are you really sure you want me to shoot you?" Mighty nodded with a sad smile on his face.

"I don't want to become one of them out there, Sonic. Just do it. It's for the best." He said. "No one's stopping you..." Sonic aimed his gun at Mighty in silent. Before he could pull the trigger, he looked at his face...and his eyes. Mighty slowly shuts his eyes, getting ready to die. Holding his breath, Sonic pulled the trigger and the loud bang was heard, filling the air.

* * *

Sally rushed towards Tails, Knuckles, and Silver who were about to get inside the truck. After she had heard that Sonic is alive and stuck out there, she wanted to come along, but Knuckles wouldn't let her come because there are so many walkers out there in the city.

"Let me come! Sonic is out there!" Sally shouted.

"For the last time, you are not coming with us! We'll be back in no time flat! Stay here!" Knuckles says with a look. He put on his hunting hat and got in the truck to drive. Tails went up to Sally.

"Don't worry. Sonic is fine. I know it after I talked to him. We'll get him and rescue the ones who are also trapped with him." He said. Sally nodded and walked away to get back to her room of the motel. Silver placed the guns in the truck and got in the trunk with his gun and Tails got inside the truck with Knuckles. So, the truck took off, leaving the rest of the group. On top of the trailer, Shadow is on the lookout. He was surprised that Sonic is alive the whole time. Maria went up to the trailer with a energy bar.

"Shadow? I got this for you." She says, making Shadow look down and shook his head.

"Keep it. You need it more than I do." He says. "Does Cream need it?"

"I asked her, and she doesn't need it now. She said that her mother gave her snacks that she found. So, I have this in case of one of us needs it." Maria replied. "Shadow, I know you are starving right now, but...you need energy."

"I said no. Just keep it. It's you and the others I am worried about. I'm fine." Shadow said, trying not to snap. Maria sighed a bit and walked away. Shadow watched her with guilt. He's trying to protect her and keep her well fed for herself. But, she's worried about him. He placed his hand over his forehead and sighed. "I wish everything was back to the way it was before..."  
Maria is in her room, laying on her bed in silent. Then, she heard a knock on the door. The door opened and revealed Shadow as he came in and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked. Shadow sat next to her.

"Maria, I'm sorry. I'm only trying to protect you. You need more food in you, and I don't want you to starve to death." Shadow said by taking her hand. "You're worried about me, and I'm worried about you. But, believe me, you and everyone else needs food more than I do. Even the kids." Maria nodded, understanding.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. It's just...so hard." She said. "Why does this have to happen like this?" Shadow began to embrace her.

"Everything is going to be okay, Maria. I promise. We can survive this." Shadow said. "There are more of us now. And the blue hero is out there..."

* * *

Sonic sat on the floor in silent. His friends and rivals were covering Mighty's dead body with a sheet and wrapping it up. Sonic covered his face with both hands, thinking of what he just did a few minutes ago. He killed Mighty. But, he didn't want Mighty to become a walker, and neither does Mighty. Sonic shot him clear in the head.

"Goddamn!" Sonic cried out. Myrin and Honey came towards the blue hedgehog. Sonic looked up at them with a pain look on his face. "What?! I killed somebody!" He yelled. "What do you all expect from me?! I never kill someone in my life besides those damn zombies down there! Why does this shit have to happen like this?! Why?!"

"Sonic, calm down!" Honey said with a worried look on her face. But the blue hedgehog walk pass the wolf and the cat and kicked the rock across the ground. "Wow. Poor guy." Honey says by shaking her head. Myrin shrugged and walked away. Sonic's walkie-talkie was heard, and the blue hedgehog answered it.

"Hello? Tails? You there?" He asked. "If this is you, don't be spotted by the walkers, okay?"

"Sonic, this is Knuckles. We're almost there." A male voice replied. "How bad is it out there?" Sonic went over to see down below to see walkers roaming around the streets. There are thousands surrounding the building and the streets. There has be a way out of here in order to meet up with friends.

"Just wait outside the streets, and we will make a plan to get out of this building. Got it?" Sonic says with a look. "Whatever you do, don't get spotted." He turned to the group who watched and listened. Honey came towards him.

"Sonic, what kind of plan? There are thousands of walkers down there!" She said. "How in the hell are we gonna get out of here?"

"The dead can smell the living, right?" Sonic asked. Honey nodded. "Well, we have to smell like the dead so we won't get bitten outside." Honey made a confused look in her eyes. What is Sonic talking about? Smell like the dead? How? "Let's find the walker to kill, and cut off the body parts." Sonic says. Everyone who heard that turn pale. That sounds too risky.

"You are crazy..." Myrin muttered.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Fiona says.

"You guys, Sonic had a good point. Walkers can smell us, but they won't smell the dead." Ray said. "Sonic, let's head down the building and kill one of the walkers." Sonic made a nod.

* * *

The door opened and it showed Sonic and Ray coming out of the building, holding guns, and found one of the walkers roaming around making groaning noises. Ray quietly ran towards it and took out a little axe and chopped the walker on the head. Sonic came over to search around in case there are walkers coming by, but Ray dragged the dead walker towards the door.  
In the room, everyone gathered around to watch the corpse on the floor. Sonic held an axe and wore a helmet with a red protective glass over his face. He raised a axe and begin to chop the corpse's chest, causing the smell that made everyone cover their noses and groan in disgust.

"Aww, the smell!" Ray groaned.

"God, it makes my eyes water!" Fiona says turning away.

"I can't believe we have to smell like this just to get out of here!" Honey said. Sonic chopped the corpse many times and stopped and took a breath. He took off the helmet and dropped it.

"Okay. Ready for this?" Sonic asked. No one said a word. So, Sonic began to dig through the guts with a look, trying not to puke of the smell. Fiona started to vomit away from the group. Sonic took out the guts and rub them all over his body in front.

"Geez, this is crazy!" Scourge said with a look.

"We have to do it, Scourge." Sonic says as he continued to rub the blood and guts all over. The front and back were covered in smelly blood. And he does stink like the walkers outside. Scourge, Myrin, and Ray begin to dig the guts out, and the girls watched in disgust. They don't want to do this, but it's the only way to get outside to meet with Knuckles and Tails.  
After everyone was covered in guts and blood that made them smell so bad, Sonic began to open the door to head outside. He turned to the group who looked at him in silent, trying not to be disgusted by the smell. They have to act dead out there. Making noises, and walk slow like the walkers. Sonic opened the door and let everyone else out.

"Okay, remember, act dead and be slow around them." Sonic reminded them. "Stick together." Everyone nodded. Sonic came in front of the group to led them out to get to the streets, by walking slow like a zombie, and some of the walkers in front of the group watched them, but didn't come to them to attack.

"Where are they?" Scourge muttered under his breath. "They should be here by now."

"I told them not to come near the city to be spotted." Sonic muttered. "Now, shut up and keep moving. Or else we're lunch." Arriving in the streets, the group found walkers roaming around them, unaware about the living near them, Sonic leads the group straight ahead, there is a truck way ahead. It had to be where Tails and Knuckles are. But up above, there is Silver floating around, silently looking around. "There's Silver..." Sonic whispered. "If only I could call out on him." He watched the white hedgehog floating away.

"Oh shit..." Ray whispered. Sonic looked up and saw Knuckles on top of the truck with a gun, aiming towards Sonic! He's going to shoot him! Sonic stopped walking and waited. Knuckles thinks Sonic is one of the walkers...


End file.
